Forrest (Fates)/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "What a surge of confidence! Ha! Who knew I could get MORE confident?" (surge) * "I'm as serious about my weapons as my wardrobe. As you can see, it's paid off!" (weapon exp) * "Someone must have misplaced this!" (found item) * "As I always say, nothing can improve one's mood quicker than a brand-new accessory." (accessory gift) ** "Adorable! I've wanted one of these! Now I can find out if it's really my style." (accessory gift, loved) ** "Why, thank you! Both for the gift, and for embracing my love of style." (accessory gift, liked) ** "I know your heart was in the right place, but you know this isn't right for me." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Hey, thanks for remembering my birthday. That means a lot to me." (friendship birthday gift) ** "On second though, I think my look is perfect the way it is right now." (accessory gift refusal) * "Of course. I'm hosting a tea party. Care for an hour of elegance? Then you're invited." (idle) * "It takes forever to put my look together. Today I finished with time to spare!" (idle) * "Why, thank you for keeping us safe. You're always patrolling the castle, aren't you?" (idle) * "Greetings! How does this day find you?" (idle) * "We'll be back in battle soon. I'd better rinse the blood out of my ruffles." (idle) * "I'm in your debt. For looking after us. For welcoming me. For being a great leader." (idle) * "Warmest welcome to our castle! Always lovely to have visitors." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Shall we dance—in the next battle, I mean? I'm a great partner!" (team up) * "Well, do tell. What do you like to do when you have an excess of hours?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "Of course, it would be an honor and a delight to fight by your side." (team up) * "Oh, you know... I do my best to make the world a more beautiful place!" (hobby) Asking - Leo * "Is there something you'd really like to have? Just tell me and I'll do my best!" (gift) Replying - Leo Asking - Mother * "Is there something you'd really like to have? Just tell me and I'll do my best!" (gift) * "I would describe how I feel right now, without hesitation, as pure joy." (spending time) Replying - Mother Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child * "I hope that nothing will ever come between us." (spending time) Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship Bonding Lovers Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Prison Mess Hall Accessory Shop Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happiest of birthdays! May you have only loveliness in your life this year." * "Happiest of birthdays!" Level Up * "I'll surpass even my father at this rate!" (6+ stats up) * "This may call for a new look soon!" (4-5 stats up) * "My inner strength is really blossoming." (2-3 stats up) * "I know I can do better than that." (0-1 stat up) * "Guess I've put all the doubters to shame!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Who knew I could be even more lovely?" Confession Roster Leo's son, raised in the Deeprealms. Drawn to the healing arts by a sense of duty to help those in need. Loves fashion and sewing. The most sympathetic ear in the army. Born on 3/13. Help Description Leo's son. Gentle and compassionate. Has an eyes for beauty and loves to sew. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "You and I, will survive." * "Expect my best." * "Aren't ''we stylish?" * "The gods watch over us." * "May I?" * "I'll protect you." * "You mustn't die." * "Adorable..." * "Glad to lend my support." Attack Stance * "Let's cut this short!" * "Can't hold me back!" Guard Stance * "Enough of this!" * "Not on my watch!" * "It'll all be okay!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Why, thank you." * "Wonderful!" Critical/Skill * "I'm stunning. You're dead!" * "I'm done with this!" * "Can't run, can't hide!" * "I doubt you're ready for me" Defeated Enemy * "A triumph of style." * "Whew." * "That's that." * "What a joy!" * "Hmph, good fight." * "Victory!" Defeated by Enemy * "No...I won't ...be silenced..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes